Makeover
by Cehsja
Summary: Connor decides to give Abby what he thinks she wants. Set between s.1 and s.2 Short AU Conby one shot.


Connor knew that the cool girls didn't fall for the nerdy guys. He'd been turned down by girls on an almost daily basis throughout his high school and college years and, to be honest, he hadn't really minded much. One day he'd find someone who liked him for who he was and all the ones that turned him down just didn't know what they were missing out on. If they said, "No," to Le Connor Temple, then they weren't worth his time. He _did _rather hope that he'd find the one who liked him for who he was soon, after all, he was starting to get a wee bit lonely, but he didn't consider himself desperate or anything and if he had to wait, he had to wait.

His entire theory on dating went flying out the window when he met Abby Maitland. When _she_ turned him down he realised just how much it _did _matter. He'd always thought that being desperate sounded like a bad thing, but now he realised that being desperate was okay, because he was desperate for the attention of Abby. He loved that girl, and he was going to go the extra mile for Abby. He'd do anything and everything for her, even if that meant just being friends and comforting her while she moped around about Stephen Hart.

After awhile, he questioned himself, asked himself whether Abby was worth changing for. He decided she was. He'd never considered it for anyone else, but his new motto lately had become _Anything for Abby. _He didn't know if it would work or not, but it was definitely worth a try. He was actually a bit thankful for the intrusion of Stephen Hart in the mix, just for a moment, because he knew exactly who to model himself after if he wanted Abby's attention.

A quick trip to the mall and Connor'd found himself some new denim blue jeans that he normally never wore (but which Stephen always did) and a brown belt and some new brown skate shoes. He purchased a few tight-fitting long-sleeved shirts in colours like white and dark green and navy and some white and grey t-shirts and took them home and tried them on. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long time. He looked _okay_ he decided. The clothes fit well, but he felt weird and awkward in them and they were decidedly not himself. That was a good thing though, Abby wasn't interested in himself and he supposed that he'd get used to them. It took him a little while to decide, but finally he slowly slipped off his fingerless gloves and removed his fedora as well. Then he frowned. He most definitely needed a haircut.

He tried to picture himself with Stephen's hairstyle, but he just couldn't. Maybe he'd just let Abby cut his hair. She'd know what she liked and what'd look good with his face shape to _her. _ He grinned, mind made up, and half ran, half jumped down the stairs.

"Hey Abs! I need a haircut! Can you give me one?"

"Gladly," was the response from the kitchen. "It's about time you got one; you're looking a bit shabby these days, Con. Let me find the scissors and I'll be right there." 

"Thanks, Abs," he called back and then stood nervously in the middle of the living room waiting. He shifted back and forth anxiously from one foot to the other, wondering what her reaction to his new look would be. Maybe she'd throw herself into his arms and say he's all she ever wanted after all. Maybe she's swoon at his feet. Maybe she'd tell him she loved him now.

Abby entered the room and her jaw dropped a moment before she quickly masked her expression as she casually approached him. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Connor felt his eyes water up in disappointment and he was thankful she'd gone to stand behind him as she took a look at his hair. "Nothing," he muttered. "I mean, something, obviously, I'm not naked, am I now? Clothes. I'm wearing clothes is all. Proper clothes, normal clothes."

"Not normal for you," she pointed out. "Sit then, if you want me to do this."

He made his way to a chair and obediently sat. Abby didn't seem to care about his clothing at all. He took a deep breath and told himself it was just because he didn't have the proper hair to go with. When she'd cut it, then he'd look better and then she'd realise. He stuck his chin out, stubbornly holding onto that thought to keep from crying.

"Alright, Connor, how do you want your hair?" she asked.

He shrugged. "However you like it, Abs. You can do what you want with it, you know. Just, make me look good, k?"

"Nuh-uh, Con. I'm not choosing your new hairstyle. No way. Then I gotta be responsible if you hate it."

"I just want something new," he insisted. "I don't mind what. You could shave it all off if you thought it'd be sexy on me."

"Hardly," Abby chuckled.

"Well," Connor hesitated. "You said you liked Stephen's hair before. Make it like his then."

"Wouldn't suit you, and that's too short for you because you wear a hat."

"Not anymore, Abs. I got me a new look now, don't I?"

"Yeah, and it's weird. Look Connor, I'm not cutting it until you tell me how you want it."

This wasn't going so well. He sighed. "Fine just, just trim it shorter but leave it so you can see it if I wear me hat ever again." He felt more comfortable with it and if Abby still didn't like him then what was the point?

Well he'd worry about it when she was done. For now he would focus solely on the feeling of her fingers in his hair, because really it was lovely and he wasn't sure it'd ever happen again. He shivered a bit with pleasure at her touch.

"There, done," Abby announced much too soon. Connor stood up and faced her, holding his breath as he waited for _something _to happen. She studying him silently, scrutinizing her own work. Still, there was no signs of swooning and Connor suddenly wondered if it was because she knew his personality.

He hesitated, because this was a big step for him, but he was determined to do anything for her, including being the cool suave Stephen-like figure without the cheating bits if that's what she wanted. "Abby, I've decided to give up video games. And, and I'm gonna clean up after meself from now own too, yeah. And you can pick all the movies from now on."

Abby frowned, clearly perplexed and, to Connor's dismay, she didn't look happy about his declaration. She reached out and gently touched his arm, "Connor? Why are you doing all this?"

He sighed, "_Because, _Abby, y_ou_ want a Stephen."

Abby's eyes widened and she looked upset, angry maybe even. She let go of his arm. "Connor, Stephen hurt me pretty bad. I don't need a second one, thank-you."

Oh no, that's not… he hadn't meant it like that. "Only Abs, I meant, I meant, not like Stephen in that way, yeah. Only the good stuff about him that you liked. I wasn't gonna hurt you ever."

She shot him a look, "Yeah, Con, I got that. Look, I appreciate the effort, I think, but I'm not interested in you that way, okay? So go put your normal clothing back on, please. I don't like this new Connor."

Connor nodded and slowly trudged back up to his room, forcing back his tears until he got there. He changed into his usual clothing as he cried and put all the new items back into the bags to be returned to the store. He hoped she at least liked his haircut, because he couldn't grow that back immediately. He put his fedora back on just in case and slipped his gloves back on too and then sat on his bed dejectedly, not ready to go downstairs and face her yet.

A few moments past and then he suddenly became aware of Abby's footsteps coming up the stairs. Before he could react, she appeared in his loft. She smiled at him, her expression softer now, as she sat down beside him on the bed. "That's better, Con," she said. "_This _is the way I'm interested in you."


End file.
